


Making History

by MaxArmenta



Series: A Hundred 100s [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Graduation Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxArmenta/pseuds/MaxArmenta
Summary: 3/100Or, an excerpt from Annabeth Chase's commencement address to the New Rome University graduating class of 2020.
Series: A Hundred 100s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Making History

"When I was younger, I wanted to be an architect. I saw my world crumbling around me and I wanted to rebuild it, bigger, better, and stronger. As Architect of Olympus, I was able to construct the city of my dreams, a legacy among the stars left for future generations to look back on. But that was not the most rewarding thing I created. 

"I built relationships with new friends, reconstructed them with old family, and forged a new one with my boyfriend, Percy. Know this: as beautiful as buildings can be, choose to also be a builder of bonds."


End file.
